The disclosed technology regards a mountable feed bucket suitable for securing to a fence rail, and a method of securing a feed bucket to a fence rail.
Presently feed buckets may be mounted to fence rails to provide a comfortable way to feed horses. However, frequently the feed buckets are weakly secured to the fence rail, and the horse is able to knock it off of the rail and on to the ground, thereby requiring that an individual retrieve the feed bucket from within the fenced area, which can be dangerous. Alternatively, feed buckets may be permanently secured to the fence rail; however, cleaning the buckets is difficult when so secured, and eventually they fail, leaving exposed screws as a hazard to both humans and animals. Therefore, there is a need to develop a mountable feed bucket that may be easily positioned and removed from a fence rail, but is secured so that a horse cannot remove the same from its position on the rail.
The disclosed technology provides a mountable feed bucket that may be easily positioned and removed from the fence rail by a person, but is secured so that the horse cannot remove the same from its position on the rail. Further, the disclosed technology provides a method for mounting a feed bucket on a fence rail in a manner that allows it to be easily positioned and removed from the fence rail, but secures the feed bucket so that a horse cannot remove the same from its position on the rail.